Nightmares
by choorlie
Summary: Depuis qu'il a quitté le Premier Ordre, Finn ne cesse d'être hanté par de multiples mauvais rêves répétitifs qui lui torturent l'esprit...


**Titre :** Nightmares

 **Résumé :** Depuis qu'il a quitté le Premier Ordre, Finn ne cesse d'être hanté par de multiples mauvais rêves répétitifs qui lui torturent l'esprit...

 **Rated :** K+  
 **  
N/A :** Oui, je sais, je manque cruellement d'originalité concernant le titre de cette Fanfic, ainsi que pour son résumé...  
Mais soit !  
Ainsi donc, je me lance enfin dans un minuscule OS avec un fond dilué de StormPilot ! Cela faisait un moment déjà que j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux deux, mais j'ai enfin put trouver mon inspiration !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Des cris.

Des hurlements incessants, d'une ampleur grandissante, étouffés par les échos imperceptibles des conflagrations qui ne faisaient que s'exalter un peu plus au rythme des secondes de manière grandissante.  
Une course incendiaire, du feu, des pleures. Et puis le silence. Encore, toujours.  
Ce silence qu'il connaissait si bien. Le silence d'une vie qui s'échappe, d'un souffle éperdu dans cette atrocité répétitive et sans merci.  
Il court. À travers les éclats de voix, la poussière et le sang.  
Son visage est méconnaissable, tapis par la sueur, déformé par l'horreur, arraché par la crainte.  
Il tente de fuir, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin de cette calomnie incessante.  
De ces appels épouvantés, ces voix se brisant par l'horreur à travers le bourdonnement sonore des armes à feu, faisant jaillir les parcelles de terre tels des geysers embrasés.  
Le silence éternel de la nuit n'est plus. Emporté tel un courant d'air, avec le sable de ces dunes qui vint recouvrir tel un voile indistinct ces corps innombrables qui gisent sur le sol, sans vie, englués dans leur propre liquide corporel.  
Le goût de l'abomination envenime sa bouche. Mélangé avec les tonalités acides de l'épouvante, des affres de sa contemplation.  
Les cris viennent s'entrechoquer avec son esprit de manière répétitive, le vouant à des vertiges insurmontables.  
Son souffle est pantelant, haletant, et sa démarches saccadée devient éperdue, comme s'il était condamné à rester sur ces lieux, dans cet combinaison qui lui colle à la peau, l'empêche de s'éloigner de ce champ de bataille ininterrompu.

Il veut disparaître. Disparaître de ces atrocités, de ces regards brillants de crainte qui se tournent en sa direction, et qu'il sent peser sur son être de manière étouffante, irrépressible.

Une voix finit enfin par atteindre son ouïe. Une voix d'enfant, embrumée par les sanglots et la douleur, revendiquant une aide quelconque, une main qui se tendrait en sa direction.  
 _Un sauveur._

* * *

Ses paupières s'ouvrant de manière spontanée, Finn se redressa d'un geste instinctif sur le matelas sur lequel il s'était allongé quelques heures plus tôt, une exclamation d'effroi franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres avec force.

Un rêve.  
Ou plutôt, _un cauchemar_.

Sa respiration était saccadée, entrecoupée par des tressaillements irréguliers qui faisaient remonter des frissons des plus détestables le long de son épiderme.  
Laissant son regard s'égarer de manière irrésolue à travers la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres laissa ses articulations se disjoindre d'une façon incertaine, reprenant son souffle dans une profonde inspiration.

Il se trouve dans sa chambre. Dans la base de la Résistance.

Passant l'une de ses mains tremblantes sur son visage, Finn ferma un instant ses paupières, peinant à reprendre ses esprits alors qu'un soupir prolongé s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

Cela était devenu une coutume, qu'il soit emparé de songes obscurcis tels que celui-ci.  
Comme un sombre souvenir lui collant à la peau et duquel il était tout bonnement incapable de se dissoudre...

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la bataille contre le Premier Ordre, ainsi que la destruction de leur base.

Les jours qui précédaient avaient été longs, et, à vrai dire, le jeune homme n'avait pas vu le rythme de ceux-ci s'écouler devant ses yeux.

Il était sorti de son état d'inconscient près d'une semaine après le départ de Rey de la base de la Résistance, et depuis, il n'avait plus reçu aucune nouvelle de sa chère acolyte.

Bien des choses s'étaient écoulées, entre temps.  
Mais Finn était voué à l'espoir d'un jour revoir sa jeune amie. Après tout, celle-ci lui avait donné sa parole que leurs retrouvailles ne se feraient pas attendre.  
Et dans ce monde, l'espoir était la seule chose qui faisait s'avancer les époques.

Restant un instant assis sur son matelas, Finn se laissa s'égarer dans ses propres réflexions.  
Ses blessures commençaient à se soigner petit à petit, mais la douleur, elle, restait bien présente.  
Des cicatrices insondables, l'assiégeant de damnations insoutenables et dévorantes de manière équivoque.  
C'était à peine s'il était capable de fermer l'œil de la nuit, et lorsqu'il y parvenait, c'était ces insurmontables cauchemars répétitifs qui venaient l'étrangler entre leurs griffes acérées.

La nuit était paisible, silencieuse, indistincte.  
Dehors, les voix lointaines de certains membres de la Résistance chargés de surveiller la base se faisaient entendre dans des échos embrumés, une brise des plus appréciables venant franchir la fenêtre entrouverte du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres.

« Finn ? »

S'échappant d'entre ses songes, l'appelé prit une mine perplexe suite à l'émanation inattendue de cette voix qui résonna devant l'entrée de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, celle-ci étant engendrée par l'écho incertain d'un poing qui rencontrait sa surface métallique, le regard du jeune homme étant instinctivement reporté contre la porte de sa chambre de manière évasive.

« Ouai, je suis là, tu peux rentrer. »

Proféra l'appelé tout en fermant spontanément ses poings, reconnaissant la voix devenue familière de Poe dont la chambre se situait à quelques pas à peine de la sienne, la porte venant s'ouvrir suite à l'autorisation qui lui fut attribuée, laissant apparaître la silhouette de son acolyte qui le considéra de manière incertaine.

« Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier... »

S'enquit le jeune pilote tout en haussant quelque peu les sourcils avec préoccupation, s'avançant de quelques pas dans la chambre restreinte de l'ancien Stormtrooper qui passa l'une se ses mains derrière sa nuque dans un soupir prolongé.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller... »

Affirma celui-ci tout en laissant son regard s'incliner de manière confuse, Poe terminant par le rejoindre d'un regard dépourvu.

« Je ne dormais pas, j'étais occupé à faire quelques réparations. »

Affirma celui-ci avant de prendre place à ses côtés, laissant son regard se déposer sur le visage visiblement opprimé de son acolyte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Interrogea le jeune pilote tout en considérant d'un regard impliqué la silhouette encore tressaillante de Finn, celui-ci venant porter de manière spontanée l'une de ses mains à son propre visage qu'il laissa infléchi malgré lui, haïssant laisser entrevoir ses affliction de la sorte à autrui.

« Un mauvais rêve. »

Finit-il par avouer après une poignée de secondes d'incertitude, Poe se pinçant légèrement les lèvres suite à ses quelques mots.  
Il savait que son alter-ego souffrait d'insomnies courantes, ainsi que d'autres cauchemars répétitifs, depuis qu'il avait quitté le Premier Ordre.  
Après tout, cela était concevable. Et le jeune pilote était grandement mortifié de voir son acolyte être ainsi rongé par de tels maux.

« Je revis à chaque fois la même chose... »

Expliqua Finn d'une voix à peine audible, refermant ses poings sur les couvertures désordonnées de son matelas tout en resserrant spontanément sa mâchoire.

« Je revois les villageois... J'entends leurs cris, mais je suis incapable de les aider... Je ne fais que... m'enfuir... Encore... »

Poursuivit-il, sa voix tressaillant malgré lui alors que Poe l'écoutait silencieusement.

« Calmes-toi... »

Souffla le jeune pilote tout en déposant d'un geste apaisant et instinctif l'une de ses mains sur le poing resserré de son alter-ego, effleurant son épiderme d'un geste imperceptible de son pouce dans le but de le sécuriser un tant soit peu.

« J'entends la voix d'un enfant qui m'appelle, mais je continues de courir, c'est... C'est comme si je n'arrivait plus à m'arrêter, et pourtant, je continue à entendre leurs hurlements... »

Articula l'ancien Stormtrooper dans un souffle saccadé, les images douloureuses de son songe précédent lui revenant à l'esprit de manière accaparante.

« C'est fini, maintenant. »

La voix parfaitement stable et adoucie du jeune pilote vint affleurer de manière atténuée l'esprit embrumé de Finn qui laissa un profond soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, essayant de balayer les fils de ses mauvais rêves qui s'étaient tissés à travers ses yeux.

« Tout ça est terminé, Finn. Tu n'étais pas la cause de ce massacre qu'il y a eut sur Jakku, ce jour-là. Tu n'es pas une machine de guerre qui ne fait que s'enfuir... Tu es un être humain, et tes cauchemars ne reflètent pas ce que tu es... »

Poursuivit Poe tout en laissant sa main s'éterniser sur celle de son acolyte, le regard de Finn terminant enfin par se relever en sa direction, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres de manière dévastée.

« Finn. Tu n'es plus un Stormtrooper, à présent. Tout ça, c'est terminé... »

Laissant son regard s'égarer un instant dans les prunelles ébènes de son alter-ego, Finn resta un instant silencieux, sentant son cœur s'alourdir douloureusement en son for intérieur avant d'enfin s'avancer de manière instinctive de la silhouette du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, venant étreindre de ses bras celui-ci tout en laissant son front rencontrer l'une de ses épaules, Poe répondant à son geste de manière spontanée.

« J'ai... peur, Poe... »

Souffla l'ancien Stormtrooper tout en resserrant entre ses doigts le pan tissu qui composait la tenue de son acolyte, sa gorge étant transit d'un sentiment d'incertitude alors qu'il laissait s'éterniser son visage contre sa carrure, l'appelé resserrant d'un geste apaisant son alter-ego contre son être tout en laissant son regard s'incliner quelque peu, songeur.

« Ça nous arrive à tous d'avoir peur. C'est normal... »

Affirma celui-ci d'une voix conciliante, un sourire réconfortant et altruiste venant étirer ses lèvres fines suite aux aveux de son alter-ego alors que tous deux laissaient leur étreinte s'éterniser dans le silence de la nuit de manière futile, inapparente.

Ils auraient aimés rester ainsi des heures durant s'ils en avaient été capables. Un contact délicat, remplit d'une douceur inconcevable et des plus apaisantes, tel un souffle insignifiant qui venait balayer de son voile délicat l'atmosphère éteint de ce milieu de nuit.

Tout semblait s'embrumer, à présent. Comme si dès lors, plus rien ne comptait, ne serait-ce que cette affinité qui les joignaient silencieusement, immobiles, muets...

« J'aimerai que tu restes ici un peu plus longtemps... »

Les propos inconscients et instinctifs qui s'échappèrent d'entre les lèvres de Finn d'une manière à peine discernable vinrent faire prendre une mine perplexe à Poe qui s'éternisait dans leur étreinte, reportant ses prunelles ébènes en sa direction, l'ancien Stormtrooper semblant visiblement s'être apaisé suite à ce contact, chose qui épancha quelque peu l'esprit du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres.

« D'accord... Je resterai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »

Affirma le jeune pilote de manière fortifiante, laissant ses mains s'éterniser sur le t-shirt de son alter-ego d'une mine songeuse, un remerciement soupiré venant s'élever à travers le silence qui enveloppait la pièce de manière séraphique, comme si dès lors, une brise nouvelle venait souffler à travers cette nuit prématurée, les planètes n'ayant jamais parut si resplendissantes depuis la fenêtre de cette chambre...

* * *

Ainsi s'achève ce petit OS qui fut, en effet, particulièrement court.

J'espère toutefois qu'il vous aura plut, je tenterai peut-être d'en écrire d'autres par la suite, qui sait !

En attendant, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas de me laisser une petite review si cela vous chante, et à la prochaine !


End file.
